


Mistakes were made.

by ratxroyalty



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, No one is cishet, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Other, Pure Naegi Makoto, chatfic, genderfluid makoto naegi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratxroyalty/pseuds/ratxroyalty
Summary: KK: You're way to nice makoto.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya, Enoshima Junko/Maizono Sayaka, Fujisaki Chihiro/Soda Kazuichi, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Naegi Makoto, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Naegi Makoto/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Naegi Makoto/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Mistakes were made.

Monokuma has created a chat

Monokuma has changed the chat name to class 78

Monokuma has added 16 students

Monokuma: welcome to the groupchat. 

monokuma has updated admin settings.

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu

Byakuya: What am i doing in a commoners chat?

Byakuya has left the chat

Monokuma has added byakuya to the chat

Monokuma has changed permissions

Byakuya: Why can't I leave?

Monokuma: Awww you want to leave?

Byakuya: Of course, why would i want to be in a chat with plebians like you.

Makoto: Byakuya don't be mean (⇀‸↼‶)

Kiyotaka: Makoto is correct! Being mean is not allowed in a school environment! 

Mondo: Bro,,, this is a group chat

Kiyotaka: Oh.

Mondo: Bro, it's ok, we all make heat of the moment

Kiyotaka: Bro,,

Mondo: Bro,,

Kiyotaka: Bro,,,,

Kuwata: OK we get it you're homiesexal


End file.
